To Grandmother's House We Will Go
by ARiverGhost
Summary: House and Cuddy spend the weekend at Cuddy's mother's house, not so willingly.
1. Negotiations

_Chapter 1: Negotiatons_

Cuddy burst into House's office as he was tossing his ball up in the air startling him and causing it to go rolling across the room. Cuddy bent down and picked it up with House sneaking a peak down her v-neck pink sweater.

Cuddy then walked briskly across the room and placed the ball on House's desk.

"My mother invited us for dinner at her place this weekend." Cuddy stated with her arms crossed staring across the desk at House.

"Do we have too?" House asked with his best puppy dog face.

"Yes." Cuddy said glaring at House. "It's a two hour drive so we have to get packed tonight so we can leave in the morning.

"Fine I'll go." House said gruffly. "But on one condition," House said raising his eyebrow.

"What?" Cuddy said while she leaned over the desk and looked him in the eyes. Houses eyes were not matching hers as they were too busy staring directly down her shirt.

"House."

"Oh, ah sex, sex tonight and sex at your mom's house."

"Ok," Cuddy said suprising the hell out of him.

And with that Cuddy turned and walked out of his office leaving House completly baffled.

* * *

Cuddy had only been sitting at her desk for about 5 minutes when House came bursting through her doors.

"OK?" House asked, staring at her.

"Didn't think that I would agree did you?" Cuddy said with a slight smile on her face.

To tell you the truth I thought you would at least put up a fight. But don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. And I can't wait to make you moan my name so your mom can hear us while we're having sex.

Cuddy glared at House from across her desk.

I thought you had a case, Cuddy asked changing the subject.

I did and it's closed, problem solved. I just signed the discharge papers.

Well since you don't have a case and it's only 4 in the afternoon, go do your clinic duty. Cuddy said as she signed a paper.

"But mom, I want to go play with Jimmy." House whined.

"No buts, or i'll change my mind about having sex with you tonight." Cuddy threatened.

"You're evil," House said.

But instead of leaving House walked up to the side of Cuddy's desk.

"What now?" Cuddy asked looking up at him and arching her eyebrow.

"You're not going to withold sex, in fact you're thinking about having sex with me right now." House said with a triumphant grin.

"I am not," Cuddy denied.

"Prove it," House said leaning closer, "kiss me."

"No." Cuddy replied.

"See, I told you." House argued.

"Fine, if I kiss you will you go do your clinic duty and let me finish my work?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House replied.

Cuddy stood up facing House and pulled his face down to hers pecking him on the lips.

"What the hell was that?" House asked.

"It was a kiss."

"That was not a kiss, this is a kiss." House said as he pulled Cuddy's body to his and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his right arm around her waist while he placed his left hand on the back of her head weaving his fingers through her hair.

They kiss for what seemed like hours with their tongues dueling with each other until they finally broke apart from lack of oxygen. They pulled back and just stared at each other until House broke the silence.

"See you want to do me right now, don't you?" House said.

"Way to ruin the moment, Cuddy replied."

"Now tell me you're not thinking about sex." House asked.

"Now yes, then no." Cuddy answered.

"Now go do your clinic duty so I can get back to work, so we can leave at a decent time tonight." Cuddy said to House as she sat back down at her desk.

"Fine, I'll be in exam room 3 if you need me."

"House." Cuddy said as he left her office.

* * *

I know it's short but there's more to come. Let me know what you think. Please Review.


	2. Good Boy

_Chapter 2: Good Boy_

About two and a half hours later, Cuddy finally finished her work. She put her folders away and shut down her computer as she began to get ready to leave for the night.

Cuddy rose from her computer chair and walked out into the clinic. She looked around the clinic and didn't see House so she went to exam room three and opened the door and still there was no House. So finally Cuddy walked up to nurse Brenda and asked if she had seen House or knew where he was.

Nurse Brenda told Cuddy that House had completed two of his clinic hours and left to go to his office. This surprised the hell out of Cuddy because House never did his clinic hours.

Cuddy then left the clinic in search of House. She went to the elevators and pushed the button for his floor. Arriving on House's floor, she made her way down the hallway and to House's office. Cuddy opened his glass office door and noticed the blinds were drawn and the lights were off. She looked around and found him asleep on his chair with his legs propped up on his atoman.

Cuddy walked over to him and leaned down placing a kiss on his cheek and was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down on top of him.

"House!" Cuddy yelped.

She tried to get up but he wasn't letting her move just yet.

"House, I need to get up. We're at the hospital, what if someone walks in."

House looked down at his watch noticing the time.

"Cuddy, it's almost 7. Everyone has already left for the night, plus the lights are off. Just relax Cuddy."

House let Cuddy reposition herself on him and she was now sitting on his lap half straddling him.

"Come on," Cuddy said. " We need to get going so we can get home and get packed."

"It can wait a few more minutes," House said before pulling her down in a kiss.

Cuddy leaned into the kiss and House placed his hands on her hips slowly moving them under her sweater and palmed Cuddy's breasts through her bra. Cuddy placed her hands on the back of House's head and they broke their kiss and House started to place kisses down her neck.

Cuddy could feel the growing bulge in House's jeans and knew they had to stop soon or they wouldn't be able to.

"Mmm House we have to stop," Cuddy said placing her hands on his chest and breathing hard.

"Ok, but this continues when we get home." House said smirking at her.

"Ok, Cuddy said with a smile.

"Let's go, we have to pack." "Meet me in the clinic when you've packed up." Cuddy said.

With that Cuddy got up and straighten herself out and made her way out of House's office towards the elevators leaving House to pack up his things.

House slowly got up from his chair adjusting himself and limping over to his desk hooking his backpack with his cane.

He put a few folders and notebooks into his backpack and slung it over his should walking out of his office and making his way towards the elevators to head down to the clinic where Cuddy was.

Cuddy was just walking out of her office when she saw House walking out of the elevators.

House walked up to Cuddy just as she was signing a few papers at nurse's station and they made their way out the door together.

* * *

House and Cuddy were in Cuddy's car on their way home when House reached over and began to tail his fingers under the edge of her skirt. He moved his hand up Cuddy's thigh bunching the material of her skirt as he went and was getting dangerously close to her pantie when Cuddy's hand came down and stopped him.

"My god you're horny." Cuddy gasped.

"Not in the car while I'm driving, we're almost home." Cuddy said while glancing over at House.

Cuddy's hand was still placed on top of House's as she continued to drive home.

A few minutes later Cuddy pulled her car into her driveway and parked it next to House's bike.

Cuddy then turned the engine off and grabbed her briefcase from the backseat and began to walk up to her front door with House close on her heels.

Cuddy got her keys and tried to put them in the lock but stopped short when House started to place kisses on her neck from behind.

She finally got the key and the lock and opened the door and her and House went in different directions. Cuddy made her way to the kitchen where Marina was sitting at her kitchen table drinking tea. While House made his way to the bedroom so he could get a headstart on packing so they could get started on other activities sooner.

About ten minutes had passed and House had already finished his part in packing his clothes and was not laying on the bed waiting for Cuddy.

Cuddy walked into the room and slipped off her heels.

"Marina said Rachael fell asleep about an hour ago, I checked on her and she's sound asleep." Cuddy said as she walked over to the suitcase that was placed on the bed.

"My, you've been a good boy today, you did your clinic duty and you packed your clothes already." Cuddy said walking over to where House was laying with his arms placed behind his head.

She leaned down and kissed him. "I think someone deserves a reward," Cuddy said as she pulled back from their kiss.

Cuddy walked around the bed and pulled her sweater off letting it drop to the floor as she made her way to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

House wasted no time and was right behind her following her into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Smut? R&R


	3. Pinned

_Chapter 3: Pinned_

House grabbed Cuddy's hand and spun her around and pinned her to the wall.

He kissed her passionately and Cuddy kissed back with an equal amount of passion. Cuddy had one hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his short hair while her other hand was on his shoulder. House had one of his hands running up the length of her back while he fumbled with the zipper to her skirt with the other hand. House broke their kiss and started to kiss Cuddy's jaw line. He moved down to her neck and began to gently nip at it making Cuddy gasp.

"I want you naked now," House said as he managed to finally get Cuddy's zipper down.

Cuddy wiggled a little, and with a little bit of help from House her skirt pooled at her feet.

Now House had Cuddy pinned against the wall in only her matching set of bra and panties while he remained fully clothed. House began to assault her neck again but Cuddy placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly so she could push his suit jacket off of his shoulders. She then reached down and began to bring his t-shirt up over his body. House took it the rest of the way off and through it behind him somewhere in the bathroom. Cuddy pulled House towards her so they were pressed up against each other once again and pulled him into a kiss. House ran his tongue over Cuddy's bottom lip and was granted access to her mouth. They began to fight for dominance as their tongues dueled with one another.

Cuddy ran her hand up and down House's strong bare back while she brought the other on to the front of his jeans where she grazed the bulge with her fingertips causing House to let out a low moan.

House couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her naked and he wanted her naked now.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra as well as pulling it down her arms and breaking their kiss so she could let it fall to the ground.

He then pulled Cuddy's matching thong down and off her legs leaving her totally naked.

House worshiped her body, he loved everything about it. From the way his hands fit perfectly on her her hips to one of his favorite assets of hers, the twins. And her ass, god he loved her ass.

House leaned down and began to nip at her neck, leaving little bite marks along the way. He then moved his actions down to her chest where he took her right nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it until the bud was hard. He then began to gently bite on it causing Cuddy to let out a moan. Cuddy placed her hand in his hair and kept his head in place while he continued to assault her breasts. House moved from her right breast to her left one and repeated his actions. He then released her nipple from his mouth and blew cold air on them causing Cuddy to let out a small wimper. He soothed them again by twirling each of the hard buds in his mouth before he started to kiss her breasts.

"Oh god House," Cuddy gasped as House continued nip at her breasts. He then began to place kisses on them and moved his way up her body until he reached her mouth where he leaned in and kissed her. House kept one of his hands on her lower back while the other made it's way down between Cuddy's thighs where he began to tease her opening with his fingers finding her very much wet and ready for him. House ran his finger along her slit before placing his thumb on her clit and moving it over it in a small circle. This caused Cuddy to grip House's broad shoulders.

"I thought... I was the one who was supposed to be rewarding you... not the other way around," Cuddy managed to get out through labored breathing while House continued to rub circles over her clit but moving a little faster this time.

"You will be rewarding me when you let me screw you senseless against this wall," House said with a smirk on his face, causing Cuddy to also smile.

House began to rub faster and Cuddy couldn't handle it any longer, she need him inside of her now.

Cuddy moved her hands down House's chest and began to undo his belt along with his zipper while House brought her closer and closer to an orgasm. Cuddy reached inside of House's boxers and began to stroke his hard length causing him to slow his hand. She ran her fingers up and down his shaft and rubbed her thumb over the head of it feeling his precum.

"I need you inside me," Cuddy panted.

House pushed his pants and boxers down his legs and stepped out of them. He then placed his hands on the back of Cuddy's legs and lifted her up off the floor, pinning her between the wall and himself. Cuddy wrapped her legs around the back of House's legs and her arms around his neck. House reached down and placed his shaft at her entrance and thrusted into her in one stroke causing them both to let out a moan.

House began to thrust into her at a steady pace.

Cuddy wasn't normally this vocal while they were having sex, but she couldn't help it. The angle he was thrusting into her was hitting all the right spots inside of her.

"Oh god Greg, faster...please." Cuddy pleaded with him.

House tightened his grip on her thighs and picked up his pace, thrusting into her faster causing Cuddy to let out what sounded like a moan and whimper at the same time.

House liked knowing that he was the one that could make her lose control.

Cuddy squeezed her thighs together causing House to groan as her muscles clenched his cock.

"Jesus Cuddy," has groaned into her neck.

Cuddy tilted her pelvis and with each thrust House now grazed over her clit.

"Mmm oh god, oh god," Cuddy moaned out as House kissed the side of her neck.

House smiled into her neck and once again picked up his speed causing Cuddy to dig her nails into his shoulders from the intense pleasure.

Cuddy could feel the pressure building up, she felt like she was going to explode any minute and House was right there along with her. House felt the pressure his balls and knew he was going to cum soon, so he slammed into her harder and faster sending Cuddy over the edge moaning his name.

House groaned as he came, filling her with his seed.

"God Cuddy, that was amazing." House said as stilled his motions, still pinning Cuddy between himself and the wall.

House gently put Cuddy back on the ground as he pulled back from her holding her hips letting her slide down the wall until her feet touched the floor once again.

House kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him.

Their bodies were covered in a thin film of sweat and Cuddy's hair had become quite a mess.

"You look like a hot mess," House said as he stepped back releasing their embrace and looked at her body.

"Mmm no thanks to you," Cuddy said with a smile on her face, still glowing with post orgasmic pleasure.

Cuddy bent down and began to gather their clothes up and placed them on the counter by the sink.

"I wonder if we woke Rachael up," Cuddy asked looking at House through the reflection in the mirror.

House came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll go check," House said as he grabbed his boxers from the counter and slipped them back on.

"And when I get back we're going to continue where we left off."

* * *

So how was it? R&R


	4. Steam

_Chapter 4: Steam_

House padded down the hallway with only his boxers on while Cuddy was still fully naked in the bathroom waiting for him. House made his way into Rachael's room and walked up to her bed. He found her fast asleep on her side. She apparently didn't hear her mother just a few minutes ago moaning out House's name. House waited a little while just staring at her, he wondered if he really could become a better father then his father. He wanted to, but it wasn't going to be easy for him. But as long as he had Cuddy, he would try.

While Cuddy was waiting for House to get back from checking on Rachael, she walked over to her shower which was a rather large stand up shower with 3 glass walls and one tile wall. She reached in and turned on the water. Soon steam began to fill the bathroom. Cuddy stepped inside of the shower and began to wet her hair down.

House left Rachael's room as quietly as he could and made his way down the hallway to the master bedroom then into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. House opened the door and was met with a room filled with steam. He heard Cuddy softly singing Lick It Up in the shower causing him to smile. He then removed his boxers and walked over to the shower, where he could now hear her better.

_Don't wanna wait 'til you know me better_  
_Let's just be glad for the time together_  
_Life's such a treat and it's time you taste it_  
_There ain't a reason on earth to waste it_  
_It ain't a crime to be good to yourself_  
_Lick it up, lick it up, it's only right now_

House watched as she had her back towards him swating her hips in tune to the music that she was singing.

He then opened up the shower door and stepped inside with her. Cuddy didn't hear him enter the shower and gasped when he wrapped his arms around her body from behind.

"Lick it up huh?" House said as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, just had it stuck in my head." Cuddy said as she tilted her head to look up at House.

"I can think of something I'd like to lick up," House said as he ran his hands down the curves of her body, starting at the sides of her breasts and down to her hips.

"Is that so," Cuddy asked with a grin.

"How is Rachael?"

"She's fast asleep," House said as he reached out and grabbed the shower gel before squirting some onto his hand. He ran his hands up and down her body moving soap suds along as he went. He then cupped her full breasts and ran his fingers over her erect nipples causing Cuddy to let out a small moan.

Cuddy could feel his growing erection pressing into her lower back as he continued to move his hands over her body. She turned around in his arms and placed a kiss on his jaw, feeling his scruff that was slightly softer due to the water. House kissed her as he ran his hands down her back until he reached her ass where he then cupped both cheeks causing Cuddy to smile against their kiss.

Cuddy placed her hands on House's chest and backed him up against the tile wall of the shower. She then grabbed the bottle of shower gel as well and squirted some onto her hand. She then ran her hands down his torso, building up a lather, until she reached his now hard cock. She wrapped her hand around it and began to slowly pump him. House began to buck into her hand causing Cuddy to grin. She then bent down and took the head of it into her mouth as she continued to pump him. Cuddy swirled her tongue around the head of his cock while her hand did the rest of the work. House leaned back against the cool tile as he let out a deep breath. Cuddy continued her actions and felt House run his fingers through her wet hair. She then removed her hand and took him completely into her mouth.

"God Cuddy," House breathed out in a ragged breath.

Cuddy continued to move her mouth up and down on his cock and could tell that he was close from the way his body was tensing. She swirled her tongue around his head before taking him in her mouth completely once again, sending House over the edge. House bucked in her mouth as he released his semen into her. Cuddy moved her mouth over his cock and sucked his head releasing it with a pop.

She then stood back up to see House with his head back against the tile of the shower breathing heavily.

"Remind me to do clinic hours more often," House said.

"I do every day," Cuddy replied before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Come on lets get out, the water is starting to get cold," Cuddy said breaking their kiss.

House reached over and turned the now somewhat cool water off and followed Cuddy out of the shower.

Cuddy wrapped a towel around her body and tossed one in House's direction.

"I still need to pack," Cuddy said as she walked out of the bathroom.

House limped out of the bathroom behind Cuddy and laid down on their bed completely naked as he watched Cuddy get ready for bed.

Cuddy opened a drawer and pulled out one of House's tee shirts. She then dropped her towel and pulled the shirt over her head which only fell to her mid thigh. Needless to say, House loved it when she wore one of his shirts to bed.

Cuddy picked up her towel and took it along with House's towel to the bathroom to be hung up. After coming out of the bathroom, Cuddy went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase and began to pack for the weekend at her mother's house.

Once she was done she packing her suitcase she opened one of House's drawers and tossed him a pair of boxers.

House caught them and got up and put them on.

Cuddy walked over to her side of the bed and pulled back the covers before climbing inside.

House turned off the light and got in bed and Cuddy laid her head on his chest while House wrapped his arm around her.

"I want to leave by 10 tomorrow," Cuddy said glancing up at House.

"Ok, House said before placing a kiss on top of her head."

"Goodnight House," Cuddy said.

"Night Cuddy," House replied.

* * *

**R&R **Please


	5. Time

This chapter is longer then the other ones, just felt like writing more. :)  
Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Time_

Cuddy was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock going off. She glanced over at the time, which read 6:00. She then reached over and silenced the alarm and stayed on her side with her back facing House. She could hear House rustling with the covers beside her. House was looking at Cuddy laying on her side. House moved his hand under the covers and to Cuddy's thigh, where he ran his fingers up and down it. He then moved his hand up to her ribcage.

"Why must we get up this early," he asked as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him. Cuddy could feel his morning wood pressing against her ass, and knew what he was up to from the way he was kissing the side of her neck.

"House, we can't we don't have time." Cuddy said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Cuddy, we have four hours until we hit the road, we have plenty of time."

"I still have to pack Rachael's things and get her up and make breakfast."

"Relax Cuddy, I'll make Rachael breakfast while you pack her things."

" l also have to get up and take a shower and..."

Cuddy was silenced by House placing a gentle kiss on her lips. House rolled Cuddy over on to her back as they continued to kiss. House moved his hand to the edge of her tee shirt and gathered the material up, pushing it up over her hip. He then placed his hand on her hip and dipped his hand into her panties. House teased her opening with his finger and found her very much wet. He ran his finger up and down her opening, causing her to let out a small moan. He then began to tug her panties down. Cuddy then lifted her hips and House pulled them the rest of the way off with a smirk on his face.

"I thought we didn't have time," House said while grinning at her.

"Shut up," Cuddy said before she pulled him into another kiss.

Cuddy ran her hand up and down his strong back as he caressed her hip with his hand, running his finger tips up to the swell of her breast underneath the tee shirt. House ran his thumb over her nipple causing it to harden, he then pushed her tee shirt up to her neck and began to suck on the harden bud.

"Mmmm," Cuddy gasped as she felt House graze the bud with his teeth before he made his way over to her other breast. House released her nipple from his mouth and began to kiss his way down her body. He placed a kiss on her hip, and began to nudge her legs apart. House looked up at Cuddy from in between her legs. She had his tee shirt pushed up to her neck, and was completely exposed to him. He then kissed his way down to her inner thigh and then teased her opening with his tongue. He ran his tongue up and down her slit at a slow pace and then began to suck on her clit, which caused Cuddy to let out a strangled moan and grasp the sheets. He flicked her clit one more time with his tongue before he plunged his tongue inside of her. He moved it in and out of her before flattening it and running it up and down her slit. House then focused on her clit and began to move his tongue over it at a fast pace. House had Cuddy bucking off the bed in pleasure, so much that he had to hold her hips down.

"House, oh god" Cuddy gasped.

"Stttopp, I'm going to cum."

"That's the point my dear," House said before he continued to pleasure her with his tongue.

Cuddy gripped the sheet as she moaned out House's name as her orgasm came crashing down."Houssse, oh god," Cuddy moaned out in a hushed voice, trying not to be too loud as to not wake Rachael. House continued to pleasure her with his tongue as she rode out her orgasm, trying to prolong it as long as possible. When she was done thrashing on the bed, House looked up to see a hot mess. Cuddy was laying there panting with a slight film of sweat covering her body. Her hair was now all disheveled, and her tee shirt was still up around her neck. House made his way up her body and laid beside her, with his now painfully hard erection tented in his boxers.

After Cuddy caught her breath she rolled over onto her side and looked at him. She then suddenly straddled him and her tee shirt fell back down. She placed his rock hard cock, that was still covered by his boxers between her legs as she began to slowly grind on him. Cuddy bent down and kissed him with a great amount of passion. She then pulled back and tugged at the waistband of House's boxers which caused him to lift his hips. She then pulled the garment down his legs, House kicked them the rest of the way off of his body. Cuddy rose on her knees and positioned herself on House so that the tip of his cock was pressing at her entrance. She then sank down on his hard cock. House filled her completely to the hilt. Cuddy waited a little before she began to rock her hips back and forth. House grabbed the edge of her tee shirt and pushed it up her body. Cuddy then grabbed it from him and took it the rest of the way off, tossing it off the bed. She then leaned down and kissed his jaw, as House began to gently thrust up into her. House moved his hands up and down her back as she continued to move on top of him. Cuddy continued to plant kisses on his jaw, as well as on his lips while moving on top of him. She then pulled back and sat up straighter as she began to ride him. House placed his hands on her hips and began to thrust up into her, meeting her downward motions. He loved the way that she looked when she was on top of him. Cuddy had her hand thrown back with her eyes closed as she continued to ride him. He was mesmerized by the sight of the woman on top of him, he didn't think he could ever get enough of her. He moved his hands from her hips up to her breasts and cupped them. He ran his thumbs over her spiked nipples as she continued to move on top of him. House then brought his hands down to her sides and flipped them, without losing any contact and began to thrust harder into Cuddy. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his back as House changed the position of his hips. He was now pumping into her with the tip of his cock grazing Cuddy's g-spot with every thrust.

"Oh god House, don't stop, right there," Cuddy gasped as he continued to pump into her. Cuddy ran her nails down his back as he continued to thrust into her.

"Mmfffhh," Cuddy groaned into the side of House's neck. Her whole body was tingling from the immense amount of pleasure. Cuddy clenched her muscles around his cock making House let out a moan of his own.

"Harder House," Cuddy whispered into his ear. House then picked up his pace and began to slam into her. Cuddy dug her nails into his back and began to moan.

"House, oh god, yes!" Cuddy screamed out as an intense orgasm washed over her.

House couldn't resist any longer when he felt Cuddy's muscles tighten around his cock as she had her orgasm.

"God Cuddy, you feel so good." House breathed out into her ear.

He pumped a few more times before he came inside of her. House remained inside of her for a few minutes before he rolled over onto his back. They both laid there panting and trying to catch their breath. Cuddy rolled over onto her side and laid her head on House's chest while he ran his finger up and down her back.

"That was amazing." Cuddy said as she placed a kiss on his chest.

House agreed as he glanced over at the alarm clock which now read 6:52.

"You better get up and get ready," House said as he reached down and cupped her ass.

Cuddy kissed House's chest once more before she got up and walked to the bathroom, completely naked. A few minutes later House got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers along with a pair of jeans and made his way into Rachael's room. House found Rachael awake and playing with one of her toys when he arrived to her room. House helped Rachael take her bed clothes off and put on a new outfit which consisted of a pair of khaki pants and a pink tee shirt. Meanwhile Cuddy had just finished taking her shower and was now done getting dressed. She made her way back into the bathroom so she could blow dry her hair and apply a little makeup. After finishing in the bathroom, she gathered her bags along with House's and took them to the living room. Cuddy could smell the scent of bacon frying along with fresh coffee when she walked into her living room. She placed the bags by the door and went to Rachael's room to pack a few things for their weekend trip. In the kitchen House had begun to fry some bacon and was now cooking some scrambled eggs for the three of them. Rachael was sitting at the kitchen table drinking orange juice while House continued to cook breakfast. House was standing in front of the stove in only his blue jeans and apron when Cuddy walked in, after packing a bag for Rachael. Cuddy walked up behind House and wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his back.

"Thank you for everything this morning," Cuddy said as House turned around and looked at her.

"You're welcome," House responded as he drank in the image that was standing before him. Cuddy was dressed in faded jeans with a fitted grey tee, along with a black cardigan and black boots.

House finished cooking breakfast and placed it on the table for Cuddy and Rachael before going back to their bedroom to finish getting dressed. He emerged five minutes later with a pair of Nike Shox and a navy blue fitted tee shirt on. House then sat down at the table and ate breakfast along with Rachael and Cuddy. The three had finished eating breakfast and were putting their bags into Cuddy's car and getting ready for the drive when Cuddy's cell phone began to ring. Cuddy looked at her caller id and saw that it was her mother.

"Hello."

"I know mom, we will."

"We'll be there around noon."

"Ok, see you soon."

"What did she want?" House asked as he put the last bag into the back of the car.

"She wanted to let us know that it's supposed to snow, and what time we would be there so she could make us lunch."

* * *

After putting their bags into the car and locking up the house, the three were on their way to Cuddy's mothers house. Cuddy was driving while House was occupied by a medical journal and Rachael had fallen asleep. They were about an hour into the drive when Cuddy pulled off at a rest stop to go to the bathroom and get a drink.

Cuddy pulled into a rest stop and parked the car. She turned around to find that Rachael had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to go get a bottle of water, do you want anything?" Cuddy asked House who was now looking at her.

"If I tell you what I want you wouldn't give it to me right now anyway," House said with a smirk.

"Let me rephrase myself, do you want anything to drink?" Cuddy asked.

"A water is fine." House replied.

Cuddy grabbed her purse form the backseat of the car and got out. She walked up to the building and went inside to were the vending machines were located.

A little after Cuddy exited the car House got out to go to the bathrooms which were located on the sides of the buildings. House had finished in the bathroom and walked back outside to see that Cuddy was not yet in the car. He decided to go inside to see what was taking so long.

House walked inside the building and down a hall to where the vending machines were located. He found Cuddy at the vending machines with a rather large man talking to her. The man looked to be about 6'5 and around 250lbs.

"Hey pretty little lady, what are you doing in a place like this?" The man asked as he leaned against the vending machine and got a little closer to Cuddy.

Cuddy just smiled but didn't answer the man.

"Did you hear me lady?" The man asked while he checked out Cuddy's body.

House felt a twinge of anger as he noticed what was happening. He then walked down the hall a little faster to rescue his girlfriend from the man that was harassing her.

Cuddy bent down to pick up the second bottle of water and the man stared at her ass.

"HEY!" House yelled making both the man and Cuddy jump.

Cuddy got up and placed the water bottles inside her purse as she walked up to where House was now standing.

"Thank you," Cuddy whispered as she grabbed House's hand.

"You're welcome, let's go," House said as they walked down the hallway together towards the exit.

The two walked outside together hand in hand and as they got to Cuddy's Lexus, House softly pushed Cuddy up against it and kissed her before handing her her keys and walking around to the passanger's side.

Cuddy stood there a little dumbfounded before she turned around and opened the car doors. She glanced in the backseat and saw that Rachael was still as content as she was when she left her.

Cuddy put the car in drive and drove away from the rest stop and onto the main road. It was now around 10:30 and the still had about an hour and a half left of the drive.

"Thanks again for "saving me" back at the rest stop." Cuddy said as she glanced over at House.

"You're welcome, what did he want anyway?"

"He wanted to know what I was doing there, and when I didn't answer him he got mad." Cuddy replied.

"Well don't worry about it," House said as he placed his hand on Cuddy's leg.

House and Cuddy didn't talk too much for the rest of the trip, Cuddy just hummed to the radio and House listened to his ipod.

It began to snow about twenty minutes left of the drive, and House had too fallen asleep and was slightly snoring.

As Cuddy turned her car down the driveway, she noticed a familiar car parked by the garage.

_"Great," Cuddy thought, "this should be an interesting weekend."_

* * *

**A/N**

Any guesses to who is at her mother's house?  
Let me know who you think it is. :)

**R&R**


	6. Expect the Unexpected

I am so upset about what's happening on House right now, but I can assure you that won't happen in this story.  
This chapter isn't as long as the previous, but I managed to put something up.

Question. Should I continue my other story or trash it

Ok, Ok, here it is chapter 6.

* * *

_Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected_

Cuddy put the car in park and shut the engine off. She then leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes.

"Cuddy," House said making her jump.

"Hmm," Cuddy replied opening her eyes.

"I think we're here," House said while looking over at her.

"Yes, I know that. I'm just trying to prepare myself for what this weekend is going to be like." Cuddy said as she began to rub her forehead.

"And can you explain to me why the hell you left Rachael in the car all alone back at the rest stop." Cuddy said as she turned her head and glared at House.

"Cuddy I was only gone for maybe two minutes, I went to the bathroom then came back to the car, and when you didn't show up I went inside to find you."

"House, that's not the point, you don't leave a 5 year old in the car alone."

"Cuddy why this all of the sudden, you where fine back at the rest stop."

"I wasn't thinking then, I was too caught up in the moment."

"Just don't let it happen again, ok?" Cuddy said as she stared at House. Their gaze was broken when Cuddy looked out of the window and at the car that was parked beside them. House followed her gaze and realized that the car they were parked beside was none other than Cuddy's sister, the sister whom Cuddy's mother favored over her. House looked back at Cuddy and realized that was the reason she was freaking out, that and the fact that he did indeed leave her daughter in the car unattended. Not the smartest move he could have made.

"Lisa, Look at me." House said, using her first name. Cuddy turned her gaze and was met with House's blue eyes. "Don't worry about it, just relax ok? This weekend will go just fine, after all you have me here with you." House said while grinning at her."Just relax for now, and later I will make sure your relaxed" House said. "Thanks House," Cuddy replied before she leaned over and kissed him. "Now let's get the bags and go inside before your mother comes out here and starts to rant."Cuddy took a deep breath and opened the driver's side door. She got out and got Rachael out of the car as well. Cuddy picked Rachael up and carried her up the walkway that led to the door. House was gathering some of the bags and limped up to them before they reached the door. Cuddy put her hand up and hesitantly knocked on the door. She could hear laughter coming from the hallway as her mother opened the door.

"Hi Lisa, Greg, Rachael. I'm so glad you guys made it here okay." Cuddy's mom greeted them all while a smile was plastered on her face. Cuddy glanced over at House arching her eyebrow before she greeted her mother and moving into the foyer of her home. Cuddy put Rachael down on the ground as House too sat the bags down. Arlene Cuddy then went to even hug House. House did the best he could to try and avoid her but was unsuccessful and was pulled into an embrace. After the hug was broken off, Arlene turned and started to walk down the hall.

"You can put your things in your room dear, I'll take Rachael with me." Arlene said as she and Rachael disappeared into the kitchen. House and Cuddy stared at each other wondering what exactly it was that they just witnessed. "She's either high or drunk," House said as he once again picked up the bags. Cuddy helped him with the rest of the bags and took them up to her old bedroom.

Upon opening her door, House glanced around the room. Surveying the things that were held inside the four walls. He noticed her sleigh bed and her oak dresser. The walls were painted a soft blue and the floors were hardwood. There was a small rug in front of her dresser that was a light shade of pink. On the walls there were several posters, ranging from Led Zeppelin to the Rolling Stones. This made House smile. Cuddy looked over at House who now had a smirk on his face as he continued to look around her room.

"What's that look for? Cuddy asked him as she opened up one of their bags and started to put the clothes into one of her drawers.

"Nice posters," House simply replied.

"Thanks," Cuddy said as she finished putting away their clothes. Cuddy was still standing in front of her dresser when House walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaving his cane propped against the bed. House began to kiss down her neck.

"House, we can't, not right now. I know where this is going and we can't do this right now." Cuddy said as she turned in his arms and was now looking up at him.

"Later, but not right now." Cuddy said.

"Just indulge me for a little while then," House said.

Cuddy looked into his eyes and stood on her toes to kiss him.

House leaned down and deepened their kiss, and ran his tongue along her lip asking for permission. Cuddy gladly obliged and the two were now sharing a passionate kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance. Cuddy had her arms wrapped around House's neck and he moved his hands down to her ass. He gently squeezed the globes in his hands causing Cuddy to let out a moan, which was muffled by their kiss. The two were startled when Cuddy's bedroom door swung open. Julia walked inside and noticed that House and Cuddy had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have knocked." Julia said with a blush starting to rise up on her face. Julia turned to leave as Cuddy pulled back from House.

"Wait Julia, it's ok." Julia turned back around to face House and Cuddy once again.

"I'm so sorry," Julia said once again. House limped over to the bed as he watched Cuddy and Julia have a conversation.

"I'm just glad it was you and not mom that walked in on us," Cuddy said with a slight smile.

"Speaking of mom…." Cuddy began to say but was interrupted by Julia.

"That's what I came up here to talk to you guys about. She's been like this since I got her yesterday." Julia said.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" House asked from the bed.

"You two are the doctors, I was hoping you guys could figure it out."

"Where were you when we got here?" Cuddy asked now sitting next to House on the bed.

"Mom had me out in the garage looking for an old table cloth. I finally found the old thing and brought it inside to her, when I noticed Rachael in the kitchen with my kids helping mom cook."

"That's when I thought I would come up here and ask you two to try and figure out what's wrong with her."

"We'll see what we can do," Cuddy said as she got up to hug her sister.

"We'll be down in a few," Cuddy said as Julia walked over to the door. As Julia closed the door behind her, Cuddy flopped back onto the bed and covered her face with her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with her." Cuddy asked as House laid back beside her.

"We need to figure out what's wrong with her," Cuddy said as she looked over at House.

"I've got it covered," House replied. "After all, I am a diagnostician."

"Thanks," Cuddy said before she sat up and placed a kiss on his lips before getting up and off of her bed.

"Come on," Cuddy said as House sat up from the bed.

"Let's go downstairs and see what happens next."

Cuddy said as House got to his feet. With that Cuddy and House left the room and were headed downstairs.

* * *

**R&R Please :)**


	7. Freak

Sorry it took so long to update, lots of papers to write. Can't wait for May :)

* * *

_Chapter 7: Freak_

House followed Cuddy out of her bedroom but pulled her aside before they went downstairs.

"If you want me to figure out what's wrong with your mother, you know I'm going to have to look through her things."

Cuddy let out a breath before leading House down the hall to her mother's room. House walked into Arlene's bedroom and looked around. He noticed there was an extra door in the room and opened it. Behind the door was the bathroom that was attached to the room. In the bathroom, he opened up the medicine cabinet and scanned through all of the pill bottles. None of which would cause her to be having such a change in her personality. He did, however, find a certain item that made him curious. House yelled out from the bathroom to the bedroom.

"Hey Cuddy, who's your mom having sex with?"

"What?" Cuddy questioned as she entered the bathroom.

"My dad died about…" Cuddy stopped mid sentence when she looked up and saw the box of condoms sitting on one of the shelves.

"Oh, um, I don't know then, I'll have to ask her about that later." Cuddy said as she shut the cabinet door.

"It looks like you're not the only Cuddy who likes to get their freak on," House said as he waggled his eyebrows for emphasis. Cuddy smiled slightly but didn't deny it, and started to walk towards the bathroom door but was stopped when House reached out and grabbed her arm. House pulled her back to him and placed his hands on her hips.

"So when is this Cuddy going to get her freak on?" House questioned as Cuddy looked up to him, meeting his eyes. "Tonight, if you behave downstairs," Cuddy replied before standing on her toes and to give him a quick peck. She was now a great deal shorter than him now that she had taken her boots off.

"Now come on, we need to get downstairs and find out what's going on." House followed Cuddy as she walked back through the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. The staircase curved as it went down and the landing was in the hallway close to the door. Cuddy walked down the hallway to the living room and upon entering she saw her sister sitting down on the plush sofa reading the newspaper.

"So what are you guys going to do," Julia asked when she noticed Lisa and Greg coming downstairs.

"Well we checked her meds, and there's nothing that would cause her to be acting like this," Cuddy replied.

Cuddy glanced around the room and noticed they were the only ones in it.

"We are the kids at?"

"Out in the kitchen with mom. There was a slight change of plans, instead of making lunch she's making a huge dinner for all of us tonight. So she has the kids out there helping her prepare for it." Julia replied as she sat the newspaper down on the stand beside the couch.

"She told me to tell you that she has made you both sandwiches and they are in the fridge."

"Where's Reid at?" Cuddy questioned Julia as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"Oh, he had to work tomorrow morning." Julia replied.

"He told me to say hello to everyone for him."

"Do you two have any idea of what's wrong with mom?" Julia suddenly asked.

"Could be infection," House replied from the chair that was across the room from the couch.

"I need to know if she has any recent cuts or punctures."

"Well let's go see what's going on in the kitchen and we can check for any visual injuries." Cuddy said as she stood up from the couch. House followed Cuddy as she walked out of the living room and down the hallway to the kitchen. As the two entered the kitchen they saw Rachael helping Arlene bread some chicken that would later be baked. They also saw Sarah and Chloe arranging potatoes in a pan. Ben, Julia's oldest of the three kids, had stayed behind with his father for the weekend. Arlene looked up and noticed House and Cuddy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey honey, I mad you two sandwiches a little while ago. They're in the fridge if you want them." Arlene said as she and Rachael finished up with the chicken.

"Hi baby," Cuddy said as she walked over to where Rachael was standing on a chair by the counter. Cuddy helped Rachael over to the sink so she could wash her hands.

After all the kids had washed up from helping Arlene cook, Julia took them outside to play in the snow. There was about 4 or 5 inches on the ground by now and it was still snowing. Cuddy and House ate their sandwiches as Arlene finished preparing for their dinner.

"So mom, what have you been up to?" Cuddy questioned as Arlene came over to sit down at the table.

"Nothing really, just fixing up a few things around the house." Arlene replied as she sipped a cup of coffee. House glanced over at Cuddy.

"Don't overdo it, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." House said with a sentence filled full of sarcasm.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches her or there." Arlene replied as she looked over at House.

* * *

Later that evening they were all sitting around the dinner table in the dining room finishing the meal that Arlene had cooked for everyone. The kids seemed very tired from having played out in the snow all afternoon. The snow had continued to fall and was now reaching about a foot.

"I don't know if you will be able to leave tomorrow evening," Arlene said.

"The news says were supposed to receive another foot or more."

"We'll have to wait it out and see what it looks like tomorrow." Julia said as she stood up to go get the dessert in the kitchen.

Along with all of her cooking that Arlene did that afternoon she seemed to have time to also bake an apple pie. Julia came back in with the pie. After they all had dessert, Julia and Cuddy got their kids ready for bed.

The kids were all sleeping together in the spare bedroom that was beside Julia's old room. And it didn't take long for them to fall asleep, considering how tired they were from playing out in the snow all afternoon.

House was now alone with Arlene and he decided that he was going to interrogate her as politely as he could.

"So Arlene, what is it that you have been fixing up around the house?" "Nothing recently other than that old bed that was in the spare bedroom. I took it apart and bought a new one."

"Did you get any help or did you do it by yourself?"

"I did it by myself, I'm not helpless you know. There was nothing to it. Sure I may have gotten a few cuts and scratches from that old metal frame, but I took care of it."

"Hmm," was all House said in reply before Julia and Cuddy walked into the room.

Arlene got up and cleared off the table. Cuddy walked over to the chair beside House and sat down. Arlene returned with a bottle of wine and four wine glasses. Julia, who was sitting beside Arlene, began to pour the four of them glasses of wine. They continued to talk and drink wine for a few hours. The wine had little effect on house, he had a little buzz and Julia only had two glasses. Arlene and Cuddy on the other hand were both beyond tipsy. Cuddy got up from her chair and walked out to the kitchen.

"I better go see what she's up to," House said as he got up from his seat, leaving his cane propped against the table.

"I'll take care of mom, you take care of Lisa," Julia said as House was leaving the room. House walked into the kitchen to see Cuddy bent over with her head stuck in the fridge.

"Now that's a sight I never get tired of seeing," House said while admiring her ass. Cuddy stood up and shut the refrigerator door. She had a smile on her face.

"What were you doing?" House asked her as she walked over to him.

"I was putting the rest of the apple pie in the fridge." Cuddy said as she wrapped her arms around House's neck. House placed his hands on her hips as he leaned down to kiss her. House pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"You're trashed," he said as Cuddy smiled up at him.

"I know," Cuddy said with a giggle. She reached up and pulled him into another kiss, this one more passionate then before. Cuddy backed House up against the sink as she slipped her tongue inside of his mouth. House ran his hand through her hair and Cuddy moaned into his mouth as she grinded her hips into his pelvis. She ran her hands up and down his chest and managed to unbutton his shirt. She then moved her hands down his chest and to his belt buckle were she started to undo it before House's hands stopped her.

"I've forgotten how horny you get when you're drunk," House said after he broke their kiss.

"You're a hot mess right now," he said as he looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were dilated with arousal and her hair was slightly messed up from their short make out session.

"House you're sooo hot," Cuddy slurred as she cupped him through his jeans.

"Easy," House said as she continued to rub over his now hardening cock, making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Come on wino, let's go upstairs before I end up screwing you senseless against the kitchen counter."

"Mmm," Cuddy moaned, "but I want you now," Cuddy said before pulling on his hand and moving towards the pantry. She pulled him inside and shut the door and started on his belt buckle again. This time he didn't stop her. She undid it and pushed his jeans down, and ran her hand over the straining erection that was poking through his boxers. She slipped her hand inside his boxers and pulled his throbbing cock out. Cuddy ran her thumb over his sensitive head and spread the pre cum down his shaft. House let out a low moan which caused Cuddy to smile. She then dropped down to her knees and took him into her mouth. House's breath hitched as Cuddy swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. She pumped him as she teased the head with her tongue and then removed her hand and took him fully into her mouth. House tried to speak but couldn't make a coherent sentence. He leaned forward and gripped one of the shelves as Cuddy continued to drive him closer to point of ecstasy. Cuddy pulled back and pumped him again making him buck in her hand and almost causing him to orgasm. House let out a strangled breath as Cuddy took him into her mouth again. He could feel the pressure building in his balls and couldn't hold back any longer and exploded in her mouth with a grunt."Oh god Cuddy." Cuddy swallowed and cleaned his cock off with her tongue before standing back up. House was breathing heavily as Cuddy pulled him into a kiss.

"That was amazing," House panted as he started to regain some of his composure. He bent down and pulled his jeans back up and spun Cuddy around and pinned her to the wall. Cuddy let out a squeal as House pinned her to the wall.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now." House said as he grinded his hips into her, causing Cuddy to moan.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Cuddy slurred, as she moved her hands up and down his back.

"I don't think your sister and mom would appreciate it if you were screaming my name in the pantry," House said just inches away from her lips.

Cuddy smiled against his lips, "I'll be screaming your name anyway." She said as she moved her hands down to his ass.

"Come on nympho let's go upstairs." House pulled her out of the pantry with him and they staggered back to the dining room together, so House could get his cane. Cuddy couldn't keep her hands off of him. In the dining room House retrieved his cane and they saw Julia in the living room, on their way upstairs, putting a blanket over a passed out Arlene on the couch. The two finally made it up to Cuddy's bedroom, and before House knew it he was being pushed down onto the bed.

* * *

**R&R**


	8. It's Not What it Looks Like

Sorry if this chapter didn't load before, hopefully it's fixed now.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update, finally done for this semester. WooHoo! I promise I'll update more frequently now.

* * *

_Chapter 8: It's Not What it Looks Like_

* * *

House felt his back hit the mattress, and was soon straddled by Cuddy. House placed his hands on her hips and began lifting her grey tee shirt. Cuddy reached down with her arms and removed the tee shirt , bringing it up over her head and tossing it to the floor. House maneuvered them up the bed until his head was resting on the pillows. Cuddy started to push House's shirt up his body, and he sat up so he could take his shirt off as well. Once he had removed his tee shirt, Cuddy put both of her palms on his chest and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Oh, someone wants to be rough tonight?" House asked with a smirk on his face.

Cuddy didn't answer him but instead bent down and began to kiss his chest. House watched her with only the bedside lamp light illuminating the room. She raked her fingers down his chest until she came in contact with his happy trail. Cuddy smiled as she once again began to undo his belt. She undid the belt then began to unbutton his jeans and pull his fly down, so she could remove his pants. Cuddy got up from straddling House and pulled his pants down and off of his legs. She crawled back up the bed and began to cup him through his boxers. House let out a moan as she continued to caress him. She moved up his body and straddled his hips then bent down and kissed him. She sucked on his bottom lip as he ran his hand through her dark wavy curls. Cuddy began to grind her pelvis into his and House gasped as she rubbed against his hardening cock. She then sat up as she continued to grind against him and slipped her hands behind her back so she could remove her bra. She unhooked it and dropped it off of the bed. House reached out and cupped her full breasts, one in each palm. He cupped them as if he was weighing them in his hands, and began to rub her nipples with his thumbs. Cuddy let out a throaty moan as House continued to pleasure her. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her slightly down on him so her perfect breasts were now right at his eye level.

"Mmm, oh god that feels so good House," Cuddy moaned as House started to gently suck on her right nipple.

House moved his mouth over to her left nipple and did the same notion he did to the right one. Before Cuddy knew it she was on her back with House pulling her jeans down her legs. He tossed the jeans off of the bed behind him and began to kiss up Cuddy's legs. Cuddy began to squirm as he got closer to her core. Her breath began to get heavier as House placed a kiss on the inside of each of her thighs. He moved her thong to the side and began to run his tongue over her slit that was now glistening. Cuddy was so horny at the moment that she couldn't take much more.

"House, please." Cuddy moaned out as he continued to tease her.

House pulled down her thong and Cuddy kicked it the rest of the way off. House moved over top of her but Cuddy had other plans and rolled them until she was on top again. Cuddy pulled down the waistband of House's boxers and pulled his now rock hard erection out. House pushed his boxers the rest of the way down and kicked them off. Cuddy took his cock and positioned it at her opening and sank down on him, letting out a strangled moan. She began to ride him and he placed his hands on her hips and began to thrust up into her.

"House," Cuddy gasped as she continued to ride him. House moved his hands up her body and cupped her breasts as they bounced in his hands. Cuddy was riding him hard and fast, she was so horny and she couldn't seem to get enough of the man beneath her. House could tell she was close by the way her muscles were tightening around him, so he abandoned her breasts and moved his hand down and found her clit. Cuddy began to let out a sound that was mixed between a moan and a whimper as House brought her closer to her orgasm. He continued to thrust up into her as Cuddy came slamming back down on top of him while he furiously rubbed her clit. House continued to thrust up into her, taking Cuddy closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Oh god," Cuddy moaned out as House put his hands on her hips again and flipped them.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck as House began to pound into her. She bent her knee and tilted her pelvis, so House rubbed over her clit with every thrust.

"Fuck, House, oh god," Cuddy moaned out as House pounded into her."

"Don't stop, please don't stop," Cuddy said as she ran her nails down his back, feeling herself losing control. House moved his hand down between their bodies and began to rub her clit again. It didn't take long for Cuddy to lose it, as she arched her back off of the bed as she had an intense orgasm, while moaning out House's name. House continued to pump inside of her, prolonging her orgasm. The feeling of her contracting around his cock was enough to send him over the edge. House thrusted a few more times before he emptied himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, and they both lied there panting trying to catch their breath. Finally he rolled off of her and onto his back. Cuddy reached down and pulled the sheet up over them, before turning on her side and laying her head on House's chest. House wrapped his arm around her and ran his finger tips down her side.

"Mmm, I love you House," Cuddy said, still slightly slurring her words, as she looked up at him.

"I love you too," House said as he reached over and turned off the light.

* * *

Cuddy was awoken to the smell of coffee. She glanced over at the alarm clock on her bedside table at the numbers that read 6:42. House was still asleep and had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Cuddy managed to slip out of his embrace without waking him and grabbed a pair of old sweatpants and a sweatshirt to put on. Cuddy walked down the steps and noticed her mom still asleep on the couch where she had been the previous night. Cuddy followed her nose out to the kitchen and found Julia sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning sunshine." Julia said with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Cuddy said back as she walked over to the counter and got a mug from the cabinet above the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

"So," Julia started off as she turned in her chair to face Cuddy who still had her back to her.

"It sounded like you had fun last night." Julia said as Cuddy jaw went slack. Cuddy turned to face her with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You heard us?" Cuddy asked as she walked over to one of the chairs.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't wake up mom or the kids."

"Oh my god," Cuddy replied, putting her hand on her face.

"Were we that loud?"

"Loud enough for me to know that House really is that good in bed. No wonder you put up with his nonsense." Cuddy just smiled as she took a sip of her coffee with her hands wrapped around the mug.

"Sorry about that," Cuddy said as she tucked one of her legs underneath her.

"So how much snow did we get last night? And by the way, why are you up this early? " Cuddy asked as she got up from her seat and looked out the kitchen window.

"Not sure how much, but it's safe to say that we're not going anywhere for awhile. Reid called me awhile ago, so I decided to make some coffee and stay up." Julia replied.

"Oh, I'm going to have to call the hospital and let them know that I won't be able to make it in tomorrow." Cuddy said as she finished her coffee and rinsed the cup out in the sink. Cuddy stared out the kitchen window, as the snow continued to fall.

"I'm going to go call the hospital and lay back down," Cuddy said before walking out of the kitchen, headed towards the steps.

* * *

Upstairs House was still sound asleep on his side with his arm laying were Cuddy was before. Cuddy walked over to him and bent down and kissed his temple. House stirred but didn't fully wake up. She then began to nibble on his ear. This caused House to wake up and open his eyes as Cuddy continued to arouse him. Suddenly House gripped Cuddy's waist and pulled her down over top of him. Cuddy yelped as she landed on the other side of the bed beside House. Cuddy put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, but pulled back before things could get heated.

"You're such a tease," House said as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"So do you remember what happened last night?" House questioned as he stared into Cuddy's smoky eyes.

"Yes, I remember everything quite clearly actually," Cuddy responded with a smile on her face as she ran her nails over House's chest.

"But what I didn't realize was how loud we were. I just talked to Julia, and she told me that she heard us last night."

"Well if you don't stop turning me on, then she's going to hear us again," House said before moving overtop of Cuddy.

He bent down and kissed her before moving his hands under her loose sweatshirt. He smiled at the fact that he found nothing underneath of it. House broke their kiss and pushed Cuddy's sweatshirt up before bending down and sucking on her nipple.

"House… sssttoppp," Cuddy said as she put her hands on his chest, effectively pushing him off of her and flipping him over. Cuddy was quick to straddle him in the process.

"You need to stop," Cuddy said as she had her hands pressed down on his chest.

"But you don't want me to, do you?" House asked with his trademark smirk.

Cuddy avoided his question but instead replied, "I need to call the hospital and let them know that we may not be in for the next few days. We've gotten a lot of snow, and it looks like we aren't going anywhere, anytime soon."

"Oh goodie, we're going to be snowed in at grandma's house." House said as he moved his hands up under the back of Cuddy's sweatshirt.

"Now who's the horny one," Cuddy asked as she looked down at the tent that was in House's boxers.

"When did you put boxers on?" Cuddy asked.

"When I got up to go to the bathroom a few hours ago."

There was a knock on the door, that caused Cuddy to turn her head around.

"Who is it?" Cuddy asked as she tuned to face the door.

"It's Julia."

"Come in," House responded before Cuddy had a chance to do or say anything.

Julia opened the door to find her sister straddling House.

"Oh god, not again." Julia said as she put her hand on her face. "

It's not what it looks like… ok it's exactly what it looks like," House said as he smiled over at Julia.

"We have clothes on," Cuddy said as she looked at her sister.

"Thank god." Julia said before taking a few more steps into the room and shutting the door.

"I just wanted to give you guys a little heads up, mom's awake and she's not feeling too great."

"Do you think that has anything to do with her mood swings lately?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to check her out today, and make sure she doesn't have any cuts or abrasions that could be related." Cuddy said.

"Ok, I'm going to start breakfast in about an hour or so," Julia said as she opened the door.

"We'll be down then," Cuddy replied before Julia shut the door.

* * *

**R&R Please. Reviews are always encouraging.**


	9. Morning Activities

_Chapter 9: Morning Activities_

* * *

"So now what?" House asked as he placed his hands on Cuddy's hips.

"Looks like you have a problem," Cuddy said as she smirked down at him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" House questioned as he rolled his hips up into hers.

"Me?" Cuddy questioned innocently.

"You're the one that caused it," House said as he moved his hands under the back of her sweatshirt.

"I'm surprised you didn't lose it when my sister walked into the room." "

Not when I have your gorgeous ass on top of me," House said as his hands continued to wonder under the back of Cuddy's sweatshirt.

"So up for a little morning delight?" House questioned as Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"House, you can't possibly be serious, my mom and sister are up, and I'm sure the kids will be up soon too."

"Haven't you heard of a quickie Cuddy?"

"I don't know about this," Cuddy said as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I'll make it worth your while," House said as Cuddy cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" House questioned. "Afraid of getting caught?"

"Trust me, if you can keep your moaning to a minimal, we won't get caught." House said as Cuddy smacked him on the arm.

House placed his hands back on her hips and in one quick move he rolled them and was on top of her. Cuddy squealed at the sudden movement but House was quick to silence her as he crushed his lips on top of hers. He roughly pushed her sweatshirt up and palmed at her ample breasts. He broke their kiss and took her right nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"I thought you said this was going to be a quickie." Cuddy said slightly out of breath.

House didn't answer her as he moved on to her left breast, performing the same action as he did to the right one. Cuddy moaned as he pushed her sweatpants down and she kicked them off as he continued to pleasure her breast with his mouth. House removed her mouth from her breast and planted wet kisses up her neck until he reached her lips. He kissed her gently as he positioned himself on top of her. Cuddy groaned as he slipped inside of her. She bent her knees up and he slipped deeper inside of her. House began to move faster and Cuddy had to bite down on his shoulder to keep herself from moaning out loud. Cuddy dug her nails into his back as he slammed into her, taking her higher and higher with each thrust. Cuddy tilted her hips up, and he hit the spot insider her that drove her crazy with every thrust. He could feel her walls contracting around his cock so he moved his hand down between their bodies and moved his thumb over her clit. Cuddy through her head back into the pillows as House drove her to the brink of her orgasm. She could feel the pressure bubbling over insider of her and she couldn't take much more as House pounded into her. House covered her lips with his own, in order to keep themselves from being discovered, as Cuddy's orgasm shot through her body. Her walls were squeezed his cock from the intense orgasm, and that was all he needed to be drawn over the edge right along with her. House emptied himself insider of her before collapsing on top of her. House rolled over on to his back and they both laid there panting. Cuddy rolled over on to her side and propped herself up on her elbow while her hand played with the hair on House's chest.

"That was amazing," Cuddy said before kissing him on the lips.

"I told you I'd make it worth your while." House said before returning her kiss.

"I need to go shower, and you better get ready for breakfast." Cuddy said as she got out of bed.

House crossed his arms behind his head and stared at her naked ass as she walked to the foot of the bed where her sweatpants were.

"Quit staring at my ass." Cuddy said with a smile.

"Quit walking around half naked… scratch that, walk around naked.

"I don't really know where I was going with that." House said as Cuddy put her sweatpants on.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back in a little bit." Cuddy said before leaving the room.

Cuddy walked down the hallway to the bathroom and opened the door to find her mother with her head hung by the toilet.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Arlene said without missing a beat.

"Why aren't you in your bathroom?" Cuddy questioned.

"This one was closer." Arlene said as she looked up at her.

"Mom, you look awful." Cuddy said as she bent down next to her.

"And you look like you just had sex." Arlene shot back immediately.

_Well the mood swing has definitely worn off, Cuddy thought._

Cuddy avoided her mother's bold statement and decided to question her about the condoms that House and her found in the medicine cabinet.

"Speaking of sex, I was looking for some aspirin in your medicine cabinet and found condoms."

"Who have you been having sex with?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Arlene snapped.

"I'm just asking mom."

Arlene got up from the toilet and scratched her arm. Cuddy noticed a cut on her upper left arm.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked as Arlene continued to scratch at her arm. I cut myself on that old bed frame.

"Did that bed frame happen to be metal?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it did."

"Are you done interrogating me now? I thought you were a doctor not a cop." Arlene said as she walked towards the door.

"I guess you won't be coming down for breakfast then?" Cuddy asked biting back a smile.

No," Arlene replied with a disgusted look on her face. With that Arlene left, leaving Cuddy alone in the bathroom.

Cuddy decided to walk back to her room and talk to House before taking a shower. Cuddy walked back down the hallway and walked into her room, finding a half naked House staring out of the window. He had jeans on but nothing else. She noticed scratch marks down his back as she got closer to him.

"Sorry about that," Cuddy said as she placed her hand on his back.

"It was totally worth it." House replied as he looked at her.

"I thought you were taking a shower." House said.

"I am, but I came back to talk to you first."

"I found my mom hugging the toilet when I went into the bathroom."

"She's not as chipper as she was yesterday, she's back to her normal self."

"I also noticed a pretty bad laceration on her arm as well."

"She told me that she did it on a metal bed frame."

"I'm thinking she might have lead poisoning."

"And here I am thinking that I am the diagnostician." House said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"Well I guess your brilliance is rubbing off on me," Cuddy said.

"It would explain the mood swings though" House replied.

"We can't treat her though, there's a lot of snow out there, looks like we'll be here for awhile," House said as he gazed out her window again, looking at the snow.

"I'm going to call Wilson later, and let him know our situation," Cuddy said to him.

"I'm going to go take that shower now." Cuddy said as she walked towards her bedroom door.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Cuddy walked into her old bedroom to find it empty. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. She found House sitting in the living room with Rachael. They were both watching some cartoon on tv.

"Mommy!" Rachael squealed when she saw her mother walking into the room.

"Hi honey." Cuddy said as she scooped Rachael into her arms. She walked out into the kitchen with Rachael to find her sister making breakfast and her nieces sitting at the table coloring. Cuddy put Rachael back down on the floor, before walking up beside were her sister was standing making pancakes.

"Mom's got a terrible hangover, and she's back to her old self." Cuddy said as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

Julia looked over at her sister. "That's just wonderful." Julia said with a sentence full of sarcasm.

"House and I think that she has lead poisoning."

"I noticed a laceration on her arm, and she said she cut herself on a metal bed frame."

"So what are we going to do?" Julia asked as she poured some batter on the skillet in front of her.

"There's nothing we really can do until we get plowed out."

"There's too much snow out there to go anywhere."

"But as soon as we get plowed out, she has to go the hospital to get a tetanus shot before it gets any worse."

"She also told me she wouldn't be down for breakfast."

"How is it that you don't have a hangover?" Julia questioned her sister while flipping a pancake.

"I'm a doctor Jules, I know better." Cuddy laughed as she walked over to the cabinet and got some plates out for breakfast.

"Hey Rachael, how come you weren't coloring out here with Sarah and Chloe?" Cuddy asked her daughter.

Rachael looked up at her mother and said, "cause Hows was watching the pirates with me." Rachael smiled as Cuddy returned the smile. House came limping into the kitchen as if on cue.

"So you two were watching the pirates, were you?" Cuddy said to House as he walked over to the stove and stole a piece of bacon.

"Hey the kid likes it, and I don't mind it either." House said before biting down on his bacon.

"Alright, let's eat." Julia said as she brought a stack of pancakes over to the table.

They talked about the snow, among other things as they ate. After they had finished breakfast, Julia, Cuddy and House cleaned up as the kids went into the living room to play.

"I told Julia about mom." Cuddy said as she looked over at House, who was washing the dishes.

"She's going to have to go to the hospital as soon as we can get her there." House said.

"Speaking of hospitals, I have a phone call to make." Cuddy said as she helped Julia finish cleaning off the table.

"I'll be back down in a little bit," Cuddy said before leaving the kitchen.

"So how do you think Arlene is going to react when we tell her she needs to go to the hospital?" House asked Julia as he finished drying the dishes.

"She's not going to like it, and if she's back to her normal self, she's really not going to like it." Julia said to House as she sat down at the table.

"Well the old bat is going to have to deal with it." House said as he walked over to the table.

"I'm going to go take a shower." House said to Julia before disappearing into the hallway.

House made his way upstairs and went into Cuddy 's room to find her still on the phone with Wilson. He pulled off his black tee shirt and tossed it on the bed before coming up behind Cuddy and wrapping his arms around her. He moved his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast making her gasp.

"I'm fine Wilson."

"That's everything, thank you, I'll call you tomorrow." Cuddy said in one breath.

"House what the hell are you doing?" Cuddy asked after hanging up with Wilson.

"Just trying to make Wilson blush." House said to her before pulling back.

"I'm going to go take a shower." House said waggling his eyebrows.

"No House, I'm going back downstairs." Cuddy replied, knowing what he was implying.

"Fine," House said as he moped.

With that House left the room, headed towards the bathroom as Cuddy made her way downstairs.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Worries

**A/N:**

I know it's been forever since I've updated, but here you go.  
I'll try to update sooner.  
Reviews make me update sooner :)

* * *

_Chapter 10: Worries__  
_

* * *

House limped down the hallway to the bathroom. He turned on the water before taking off his jeans and boxers. He adjusted the water before stepping in under the spray. Meanwhile downstairs Cuddy was coloring with Rachael.

"Momma, did bring the animal book?" Rachael asked her mother with a quizzical look on her face.

"I don't know baby, let me go look in your bag. I'll be right back." Cuddy made her way upstairs in search of the animal coloring book that Rachael was so fond of. House was in the middle of shampooing his hair when he heard someone enter the bathroom. He rinsed his hair and stuck his head out of the side of the curtain to see Arlene with her head hung over the toilet. Arlene continued to empty whatever was left in her stomach, into the toilet as House remained in the shower. House heard the toilet flush, realizing that she must be done, when all of a sudden the curtain was ripped down. Arlene grasped it, trying to catch herself as she fell to the floor; hitting her head off the side of tub on the way down. House turned the shower off and grabbed the nearest towel before yelling for Cuddy.

"Cuddy!" House's voice bellowed as he yelled out of the bathroom.

Cuddy wasn't too far away, she was down the hall in her room looking for the coloring book. She heard House yell and dropped the coloring book on her way as she ran to the bathroom.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Cuddy asked as she bent down to a towel clad House.

"She was tossing her cookies and the next thing I knew, the shower curtain was being ripped down." House said, as he continued to check Arlene.

Cuddy felt for a pulse as House checked out the gash on her forehead. "Her pulse is thready."

"We need to get to the hospital."

"Go see if the plows have cleared the roads yet." House said to Cuddy as he put his hand over top of hers.

She was freaking out and he needed her to calm down.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Cuddy said before jumping up and running downstairs. Once downstairs, Cuddy looked out the front door to check the roads. Sure enough, the plow had come through a little while ago and cleared most of the roads.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked Cuddy as she stepped behind her.

"Checking to see if the roads are clear," Cuddy said as she stepped back inside.

"Oh my god I need you to watch Rachael."

"I have to get back upstairs, we have to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down."

"What's going on with you?" Julia asked as she put her hands on Cuddy's shoulders.

"Mom, she hit her head on the side of the bathtub."

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"Oh my god." Julia gasped.

"I'll go call an ambulance."

"There's no time, we need to go now." Cuddy said as she started to climb the steps.

Cuddy got back upstairs to find House in a pair of jeans and an old worn Rolling Stones tee standing in the hallway.

"How are we, what are we…" House silenced her by pulling her to him.

"Cuddy you need to calm down." House said as he rubbed her back.

"The ambulance should be here soon."

"What?" Cuddy pulled back and looked at him in confusion.

"I called the ambulance when you went downstairs."

"She's going to be ok, she's awake, we just need to get her to the hospital." House said as he looked down at her.

About twenty minutes later, House parked Cuddy's car in the parking lot of the hospital. Cuddy had ridden along in the ambulance with her mother. House got out of the car and walked into the ER. House found Cuddy standing at the first set of doors that led to the inner ER.

"They just took her back." Cuddy said as she stood with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Let's go," House said as he placed her hand on her lower back. They walked through the doors that led to the ER and up to the desk.

"Where is Arlene Cuddy?" Cuddy asked one of the nurses at the desk. House had taken things into his own hands and began to wonder around the ER, in search of Arlene.

"Cuddy," House yelled. Causing Cuddy to turn her head in his direction. House walked away from the nurse's station and over to Cuddy.

"They took her down to run a CT, and they still have tests to run, but we'll know what they know as soon as they know. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm going to go get some coffee from the cafeteria, do you want to come with me?" House asked Cuddy.

"No, I'm going to wait here until she gets back.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while." House said before walking down the hall.

About 10 minutes after House had left, Arlene was taken to one of the rooms in the ER. Cuddy hurried into the room after her mother and talked to the nurse that was in there with her. The nurse told her that the CT was clean and that there was no damage from the gash on her head. She also informed her that they had given her a sedative to ease the pain. House returned about 15 minutes later with a folder in his hand.

"What's that?" Cuddy asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"The results." House simply replied.

"How did you?" Cuddy started to ask but was cut off by House.

"Don't ask questions." House opened the folder and glanced over the paper inside.

She has an infection from the gash on her arm as well as lead poisoning. Just then a man walked into the room. He had wire frame glasses and came up to about House's shoulder.

"Hi I'm doctor Simmons." The man said as he extended his hand out to House. House just looked at him so he turned his attention over to Cuddy.

"You must be Dr. Cuddy," he said with a toothy grin. Cuddy shook his hand before reaching over and grabbing the folder out of House's before he could do anything about it.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Cuddy." Cuddy said to the man in front of her. He continued to stare at her and was snapped out of his daze by House.

"And I'm Dr. House." House said as he glared down at the man staring at Cuddy.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to us about?" Cuddy asked him.

"Oh yes."

"I have the test results for Mrs. Cuddy." The man removed the folder that was tucked from under his arm, and read the results to them.

"We're going to start her on meds and we want to keep her here overnight to keep an eye on the infection." Dr. Simmons said as he grinned at Cuddy.

"If there's anything you need," Simmons said as he placed his hand on Cuddy's shoulder.

"I'll be at the nurse's station for a while." Simmons said.

"Thank you." Cuddy replied.

With that he turned and left the room. After Simmons left the room, Cuddy opened the folder that she had taken from House. Cuddy looked up from the folder to see House standing directly in front of her.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"What?" House asked back. "

"That man was all gaga eyes for you, and all you can say is what?"

"He was just trying to be nice." Cuddy said.

"Cuddy, he couldn't take his eyes off of you."

"Is someone jealous?" Cuddy asked as she took a step closer to House.

"No." House replied back.

"I think you are." Cuddy teased as she wrapped her arms around House's neck.

"He was kind of creepy though." Cuddy admitted to House as she looked up at him.

"Kind of?" House asked as he moved to put his arms around her.

"Ok, he was creepy." Cuddy conceded. Just then Dr. Simmons walked back into the room catching House and Cuddy with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Simmons said awkwardly, as House and Cuddy removed their arms from each other.

"I just wanted to let you know that we will be moving Mrs. Cuddy up to a normal room and out of the ER."

"Thank you Dr. Simmons." Cuddy said, as she stood in front of House who was now smirking.

"No, problem." Simmons said before leaving the room once again. House leaned over and whispered in Cuddy's ear.

"At least he knows your mine now." Cuddy turned around and swatted him on the chest.

"Come on, let's go down to the waiting room so I can call Julia and let her know what's going on."

About twenty minutes later, House and Cuddy were standing in room 329. House watched as Cuddy settled her mother in for night, making sure that everything was taken care of and nothing would go wrong after they had left. Cuddy had called Julia and had informed her what was going on and that their mother had to stay overnight. Julia had offered to come stay with Arlene so that she and House could get some rest, but Cuddy didn't want her to have to bring all of the kids with her. She told her that she and House would be home soon and that they could go back in the morning. House was sitting in one of the visitor's chairs in Arlene's room when Cuddy tapped him on the shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Cuddy asked as she looked down at him.

House stood up and grabbed Cuddy's hand.

"It'll be ok." House reassured her, before walking hand in hand out of the room.

The two walked out of the hospital together, and got into Cuddy's car, and drove back to Arlene's house for the night.

* * *

**R&R.**


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_****Chapter 11: Mixed Emotions_

* * *

House and Cuddy arrived at Arlene's house to find that all of the kids were already in bed. Julia was sitting at the kitchen table waiting their arrival

"How is she?" Julia asked as House and Cuddy walked into the kitchen.

"She's good, they started her on antibiotics."

"She's asleep now though because of the sedative."

"Thank god you guys got her to the hospital." Julia said as she got up from the table.

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed.

"I think we're going to head up to bed," Cuddy said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Me too." Julia said.

Julia turned out the kitchen light and followed House and Cuddy upstairs. Once inside her old bedroom, Cuddy began to get undressed. House got undressed and put on a pair of sweat pants before going to the bathroom. When he returned he found Cuddy staring out of the window. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her. Cuddy was startled and jumped slightly.

"Relax," House said into the side of her neck.

"I'm just worried about her." Cuddy said as she leaned back into his embrace.

"She's going to be ok." House reassured her, before placing a kiss on her temple.

"Now come on let's get some sleep." Cuddy walked over and turned off the light as House got into bed.

She walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers next to him. House wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her to him.

"She's going to be ok." House said once more. He grabbed her hand and held her close to him.

* * *

Cuddy awoke the next morning and rolled over to an empty warm space beside her. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:04. Cuddy sat up in bed and stretched, she knew Rachael, as well as everyone else was still asleep. She stood up and decided to go find House, but had to stop at the bathroom on the way. Cuddy walked down the hallway and entered the bathroom, to find it completely filled with steam. She could hear House humming in the shower, and she smiled to herself. She entered the room and locked the door. Cuddy quickly peed, without being noticed and stripped. House's eyes widened as Cuddy ripped open the shower curtain. Cuddy was completely naked and he was standing there dumbfounded.

"Mind if I join?" Cuddy asked as she arched her eyebrow, and looked him up and down, admiring his built body. Her eyes lingering on a particular area a little longer then the rest. House reached out and pulled her into the shower with him. Cuddy smiled as he pulled her close to him and into the stream of warm water. Cuddy rand her nails down his shoulder and over his chest, making her way down his sculpted abs and to the strip of hair that was just below his belly button. Cuddy moved her hand lower and began to stroke his semi hard cock.

"Someone's a little horny this morning." House said as he reached down and cupped her ass with each hand.

"I could say the same thing." Cuddy replied as she continued to stroke him. House leaned down and caught her lips. Cuddy moaned into his welcoming kiss. After breaking their kiss, Cuddy looked up at him.

"Good morning," she said as she smiled at him.

"It's about to be." House said into her ear, before wrapping his arms around her and pushing her up against the tile wall of the shower. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. Cuddy responded to his kiss and ran her tongue along his lip. House granted her entrance to his mouth and the two kissed until they were out of breath. House smiled into Cuddy's lips as he reached down and placed his hands on her upper thighs and he lifted her up. Cuddy automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Cuddy loved how strong House was, he could lift her off of the ground very easily, even with his bad leg. She knew she would probably have bruises from where House was gripping her thighs, but she didn't care. House captured her lips and kissed her passionately. She could feel his now rock hard erection pressing at her entrance. Cuddy sucked in a breath of air as House entered her. She could tell from the way House was moving, that he was going to take her hard and fast.

"Oh God," Cuddy moaned, as House pounded into her. House silenced her moans by kissing her hard, just like he was taking her.

"Oh fuck… House," Cuddy moaned.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. House could already feel Cuddy's walls starting to contract around him, and picked up his pace. Cuddy whimpered as House drove in and out of her. She gripped his shoulder and dug her nails into it as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. The extra friction caused House to groan into the side of her neck, as he took them both over the edge together. Cuddy bit down on his shoulder to stifle her moan as her orgasm hit her. House said Cuddy's name as he emptied himself inside of her. He held her tightly against himself and the wall as they tried to maintain their breathing. After a few minutes, House lowered Cuddy back down onto the floor of the shower. The water was less warm then it had been, and House reached out and turned the hot water up.

"Although I love getting dirty with you, it's time to get clean now." House said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her under the hot water with him.

"I know, we need to get going." Cuddy said she tilted her head back to look at him. About ten minutes later, House and Cuddy were both standing in Cuddy's old bedroom with towels wrapped around themselves. It was now close to 7, and everyone in the house would be waking up soon. House couldn't help but watch when Cuddy dropped her towel. He looked at her gorgeous body as he watched her get dressed. House zoned out towards the end, but was brought back to reality when Cuddy stood in front of him and ripped his towel off.

"Your turn." Cuddy said with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"My god woman, what's gotten into you today. First you seduce me in the shower, and now your ripping my towel off of me." House said with a smirk on his face the whole time.

"Get dressed House." Cuddy said as she smiled at him.

House obliged and pulled on a pair of boxers , as well as a pair of faded blue jeans. He was about to put on a band tee, when Cuddy tossed him a long sleeve green thermal.

"It's cold outside." Cuddy simply stated.

"But momm…" House whined. House pulled the thermal on, and Cuddy smiled at how well it fit him. It fit well enough to show off his well built chest, but it wasn't tight on him.

Cuddy walked over to him and pulled his head down to hers.

"Sexy." Cuddy said before pulling him into a kiss.

House and Cuddy were walking down the steps when there was a knock at the door. Cuddy walked over and opened the door to reveal Reid and Ben standing there.

"Hey you two." Cuddy said before giving them each a hug.

"Come on in, we were just about to go to the kitchen." Cuddy said as she shut the door.

They weren't in the kitchen very long before Julia walked in.

"Hi honey." Julia said, as she walked over and gave her son a hug.

"Let me get breakfast started, the kids will be getting up soon." Julia said, but was stopped by Reid, who put his hands on her shoulders.

"I got it covered, you three go make sure you mom is ok." Reid said.

"Thank you." Julia said before kissing her husband.

The three arrived at the hospital around 8:30. House parked Cuddy's SUV and they all walked into the hospital together. Once on the right floor, House bugged the nurses at the nurse's station until they finally gave him the information he was asking for. He walked down the hallway with Arlene's chart in his hands, glancing over it before walking into her room. She was awake now, and quite aware of her surroundings. House walked into her room to her questioning both Julia and Lisa.

"And you..now I know why Lisa likes you so much."

House looked up from the chart.

"I don't remember much of what happened, but I do remember seeing you naked when I ripped down the shower curtain. No wonder Lisa…"

"Mom." Arlene was cut off by Cuddy who had a slight blush on her face.

House just stood where he was, seemingly not affected by Arlene's comments. House passed Arlene's chart to Cuddy who looked over it.

"All the tests came back negative, it was just an infection." Cuddy said to her mother.

"You should be able to check out today, but we have to get your attending to sign off."

"Where is that little dork anyway," House asked.

Julia shot Cuddy a confused look.

"I'll explain later." Cuddy said.

"I'm going to see if I can go find him," Cuddy said as she turned to leave the room.

"I'm coming with you." House said, following right behind Cuddy.

Cuddy found Dr. Simmons sitting at the desk at the nurse's station. She leaned over the desk and looked at him.

"Why good morning Dr. Cuddy," Simmons smiled up at her from behind the desk. His smile soon turned into a frown when he saw House standing behind her.

"I was wondering if my mother was going to be released today." Cuddy stated as she continued to look down at the man.

"I was planning on signing off on her today…." Simmons trailed off, as he continued to stare up at Cuddy.

"Just let me look over her chart one more time." Simmons said as he began to look through the charts on the desk.

House stared down at him from behind Cuddy, as he handed him the folder that he was looking for.

"Thank you…." Simmons trailed off as he glanced over Arlene's chart.

"Everything came back negative, let's go take a look." Simmons said before getting up behind the desk.

House and Cuddy followed as Simmons led them down the hallway to Arlene's room. House grabbed Cuddy's arm before they reached the door.

"He still wants a piece of this." House said as he wrapped his arm around Cuddy's waist and pulled her to him.

"Well it's a good thing I have you here to protect me then." Cuddy said as she teasingly ran her hand up and down his chest.

"I was thinking… maybe I could make dinner for everyone tonight." House said as he looked down at Cuddy.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Cuddy said before pulling him down into a kiss.

"Now come on, let's go inside." Cuddy said as she grabbed House's hand and pulled him inside the room with her.

* * *

"What else do you need?" Cuddy asked, as she put a bag of salad into the cart.

"I need to go get a few bottles of wine." House said as he smiled at her.

"Are you planning on seducing me later?" Cuddy questioned as she walked c loser to him and smiled at him.

"Oh my dear, I'm sure I'll have no trouble in doing that." House said as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Cuddy smiled against his lips as she broke their kiss.

"Let's go get the rest of the things that you need to make dinner." Cuddy said as she pulled back from him.

* * *

Cuddy had just sat down in the car, when her phone began to ring.

"Hi Wilson, yes everything is fine."

"Mom got discharged earlier today… yes she is ok."

House walked back up to the car after taking the cart the short walk back to the store. He got inside as Wilson continued to question Cuddy.

"We'll be home tomorrow sometime."

"How is everything running at the hospital?" Cuddy asked when she was finally able to get a word in.

"That's good… " Cuddy trailed off as House took the phone out of her hand.

"Hey Jimmy, we'll be back tomorrow. Until then I'm sure you can hold the fort down." House said into the phone.

"We'll see you tomorrow James." Cuddy said after she snatched the phone back from House.

With that, Cuddy hung up her phone and looked over at House.

"Thanks," she half laughed.

"He's like a teenage girl on the phone." House said as he smiled over at Cuddy.

"Let's get going so you can make that dinner." Cuddy said as she put her car in drive.

* * *

**R&R please**


End file.
